


耶格尔家的圣诞节

by ayaka1022



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi's fosteris father Eren, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaka1022/pseuds/ayaka1022





	耶格尔家的圣诞节

艾伦像小朋友一样期待着圣诞节。  
恩，因为圣诞节会有圣诞礼物~  
来自利威尔的——特别礼物。  
当然求得这个礼物实在是来之不易，他每个周末都把家里擦得一尘不染，换得了利威尔嘴角的微微上翘；他也坚持一个月没有应酬，九点之前就回家；还有就是那些卧室里不为人知的特殊交易了，经过以上种种努力，他终于讨得了利威尔的开心，得到了这个至高无上的特许。  
艾伦把这件为自己准备的礼物藏在了车库里。他每天开车回家看到藏着礼物的那个箱子都会在车里偷偷笑上一分钟才整理好表情上楼回家。  
所以，在某些方面。  
其实利威尔斗不过艾伦。

圣诞节那天很快就到了，艾伦退掉了所有的邀请和工作，准备了蛋糕，蜡烛之类这些节日必须的东西。  
当然，利威尔也嘲笑了他。  
“年纪不小了还搞这些真是个小鬼。”他拉开椅子坐下，烤鸡在摇曳的烛光下散发的魅力比坐在对面深情款款的艾伦诱人许多。  
“好，我是小鬼。你是大叔。”艾伦开了香槟，“今年我们可以喝香槟过节。这总值得庆祝一下吧。”  
“我觉得，在心理上……”利威尔举起酒杯和艾伦轻轻碰了一下，金黄色酒液在水晶玻璃杯里滚荡发出美妙的声音，“我至少要年长你十几岁。臭小鬼。”也许觉得这个玩笑过于荒谬，他在抿下一口酒后，微微的笑了出来。  
“哦，那也说不定。”艾伦心情大好，“说不定，我们上辈子就是恋人，你比我年长，一直照顾我……所以今天换我来照顾你。”  
“这样太麻烦了。”香槟的味道的确美味，利威尔笑的开心，“下辈子我岂不是还要照顾你这样麻烦的笨蛋？”  
艾伦并没有接下他不好笑的笑话，他只是又一次决定，愉快的决定下辈子也要赖着利威尔了，恩。  
晚餐异常美味，第一次饮酒的利威尔略微喝的有些多，他一向冷冷的面颊上挂了些微红，眼神也不是那么硬冷，看起来微醉的利威尔更加可爱了。  
“利威尔……”  
“恩？”利威尔又饮了半杯，大人的饮料果然好喝，怪不得艾伦每天喝一罐啤酒都那么满足。  
“你还记得，上个月你答应过我的圣诞节礼物吗？”艾伦看着他有继续喝醉的趋势，小心翼翼的问着。  
“什么礼物？”他声音也不稳了起来，“你果然是小鬼……呵呵……这个年纪还盼望礼物。”  
面对着神智有些迷糊的利威尔，艾伦决心让他按约定履行承诺。  
他走过去蹲在利威尔面前，靠近他红红的耳边轻声提醒“你答应我，在圣诞节这天穿校服和我做的，你忘记了吗？”  
似乎是想起了这个约定，利威尔瞬间清醒了一些，他歪着头斜看着艾伦，“我收回刚刚的话。”站起来，看着蹲下的艾伦，“你内心仍然是个猥琐痴汉大叔。”  
这种指责让艾伦红了脸，但是一不做二不休，他仍然厚着脸皮说，“你答应的！”  
利威尔一巴掌按在他头上，艾伦心里有些虚弱，他低着头听上面的声音说，“东西在哪？”

盒子其实一早被艾伦放到了卧室里。  
当然利威尔仍然想的太简单了，如果是男生校服怎么可能让艾伦整整兴奋一个月呢？  
一整套高中水手制服静静的躺在那个精美的白色纸盒里。  
配套的还有白色的内裤和胸衣。  
齐膝袜，皮鞋，还有书包，一应俱全。  
“艾伦……你个混蛋！”

艾伦几乎在看到水手服利威尔的瞬间就要去了。  
对面的利威尔带着愤怒，羞耻和……性感。艾伦圣诞节得到最好礼物的人，全世界，只有他自己了。  
感谢韩吉！  
“混蛋艾伦！”利威尔脸红透了，他觉得全身都是别扭的，客厅的暖风吹着裙子的下摆，让他腿根热热的，那件白色的胸衣也箍得难受，他也不明白自己为什么顺从着艾伦这样奇怪的要求，只觉得羞耻却又有些兴奋。  
艾伦没有等他继续骂下去，几步就冲到了利威尔面前，从近处看，他一直都是瘦瘦小小的身材，脸也是过分清秀，加上细眉细眼的五官，这个样子……还只是个如假包换的高中女生。  
他脑子里乱七八糟的那些还在脑子里飘来荡去，动作却更快，他低头吻住了几乎要气炸了的利威尔，将他整个人箍在自己的怀里，细细的吻着这个别扭的却又贴心的情人。  
喝了酒的利威尔在艾伦看来更加美味,柔软的上唇,带着酒香的舌尖,最可爱的是一步步后退直到靠在墙上的利威尔。  
靠着墙壁似乎让艾伦的猥亵更加顺手，他压着他，伸手掀开裙子，抚摸上了大腿，让利威尔羞耻的觉得似乎这一切都像是高中女在偷偷和某个变态大叔约会。他忍受不了这种羞耻与不正经，抬腿就要踹。不过似乎连这个习惯也被艾伦适应了，他轻松的就握住了踢过来的腿,顺着内侧一路抚摸上去,引起手掌下的皮肤一阵阵的轻颤。  
他对利威尔太熟悉了，他身上每一块肌肤该用什么样的力道会引起什么样的反应，艾伦全部都了若指掌，这个时候，他有的是耐心慢慢享受他的圣诞大餐，所以对利威尔一切的反应，他都能应对自如,虽然对方的挣扎更厉害了,但是那点有限的反抗全部变成了这道美味饕餮的精致甜点,在这神明诞生的日子，深爱着的人鲜美的肉体是至高无上的礼物。  
艾伦的大手从裙底伸了进去，摸上了那条棉质的白色内裤，光是在脑子里想一想带着白色蕾丝花边的小内裤包裹着利威尔挺翘的滚圆的屁股，就让他觉得口干舌燥不自觉的吞咽了几下口水。  
手指顺着内裤的边缘探了进去，带了些汗液的肌肤更加湿腻柔滑，再往里面一些，利威尔紧闭的股缝有些潮湿，艾伦的食指揉搓着，利威尔受不了这个，他整个人在艾伦的怀里抖成一团,腰也塌了，脚也软了，只能靠着搂紧艾伦的脖子才能勉强站好。  
艾伦用食指慢慢挼搓的着那条紧闭的褶皱，他对于探索这具身体的过程从来都是不紧不慢的，心里火烧火燎的一片与胀痛的某个器官都能被很好的忍耐下来，他仔细的舔吻着利威尔，时不时会吮吸他柔软的上唇，咬一咬他的舌尖，让利威尔因为刺痛呻吟出声。  
“叫一下给我听听吧。”他难得这样恳求着，但是他的手又在利威尔身下轻轻重重的揉捏剐蹭，毫无嘴上那样诚恳的态度。  
利威尔也顾不得回答他了，他被艾伦一双手挼搓得灵魂已经晃晃悠悠的飘出了肉体，白色棉布的内裤前面被分泌出来的透明液体湿透了一片，他忍得辛苦，又实在不能厚着脸皮自己伸手去摸，他硬成这个样子，对方却仍旧是不紧不慢的，所以逼得他两手勾紧艾伦，抬起膝盖去磨蹭他的裆下，搞得对方突然猛地把他按在墙上，吻得带着些几乎要拆之入腹的狠劲。  
这样猛地动作，让利威尔流出一大股湿哒哒的体液，艾伦的指尖沾着这点湿润探进了那么一截，利威尔已经被他这样弄的快要抓狂了，他自己配合着刺进身体的动作前后动了几下。艾伦更是得意，他喜欢利威尔被他逼的扔了理智和矜持，今天他更想看到穿着半短裙子的利威尔自己骑上来上下摇动的样子。  
这么想着，手指也撤了出来，利威尔喘着问“怎么了？”也许是喝了酒的缘故，也许是也有一段时间他和艾伦没有做过了，所以他心里想要的紧。  
艾伦却耐心得很，他蹲在利威尔面前，掀开裙底隔着湿哒哒的白色小内裤，一下一下的从囊袋到后面的会阴，他每舔一下，利威尔的膝盖都要颤上那么一颤。内裤湿淋淋的，分不清是利威尔自己的体液还是艾伦。  
“艾……伦……”他自己已经不能好好说一句话，只觉得小腹是胀痛的，前面的性器也是肿胀得又疼又痒，心里盼望着艾伦和往常一样，就那样生生的捅进来。  
艾伦却打定主意想看他自己坐上来，好不容易等他成年，好不容易他能有机会答应自己那点见不得人的想法，也是好不容易有这样一个机会，如果错过了，以利威尔这个性格，就不知道是猴年还是马月了。他趁着利威尔几乎就要就地缴械投降，才蹭到耳边小声问他，“我们到床上去？我想看你自己坐上来……”


End file.
